Love, Remember Me
by angelsinstead
Summary: She can't remember after a car accident. Two months later she discovers that she is pregnant. Obviously she had sex, although she can't remember it now. The important question is: who is the father? Is it the man who claims to be her husband... or someone else?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One  
_

She woke up disoriented and lying in a hospital bed. She was covered in scrapes and bandages. Obviously, she was lucky to be alive. "Who - who am I?" she asked the nurse who came to her side.

"It said on your driver's license that you are Doctor Carly Manning," replied the nurse. "You had a head injury. You must be suffering from temporary memory loss. Let me go get the doctor."

When the doctor arrived, she asked, "What's going on? Where am I? And most importantly WHO am I? How can my memory be gone?"

"You were in a terrible car accident. You almost died," the doctor said gently as the nurse was taking her vitals. "You need to heal and rest. It's going to take some time to recover from your head injury. That is why your memories are so unclear."

"Unclear?!" she gasped. "I remember _nothing_ of my life. NOTHING!"

"Try to remain calm. I'm afraid we'll have to give you a sedative."

And so they gave her something to quiet her down. She fell into a deep sleep. She had absolutely no idea what had caused the car wreck and who or what she may have been running from, but she had a nagging feeling that she had been chased by a sinister entity. She wasn't safe. She could feel it. She just knew in her heart that something was terribly amiss.

When she woke up again, she demanded to be released from the hospital. "Take the IV out," she insisted. "I am leaving."

Suddenly then a man stepped into the room with the doctor. He was tall and handsome with dark hair and piercing greenish hazel eyes. "Who are you?!" she asked him fearfully.

"Please remember me, my love," he said. "I am your husband."

"Husband?!" she cried out. "_I don't have a husband_."

"Yes, I am Lawrence Alamain," he replied. "Your husband."

"I'd like to take my wife home now," the man said to the doctor. "I will take care of her; make sure she gets everything she needs."

"I am not going anywhere with YOU!" Carly exclaimed.

"Stay calm, Katerina," he said in a soothing voice. "I promise everything will be alright."

"I- I thought you said my name was Carly," she said in a confused voice to the doctor.

"Your legal name IS Carly," explained the man who claimed to be her husband. "But your name at birth was Katerina Cristiana Von Leuschner. Eventually you changed it and now you're Doctor Carly Manning."

"Why would I change my name?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's a long story that I will not discuss at this time. I have brought the doctor proof that I AM in fact your husband and you're coming home with me," Lawrence stated. "Nicholas is eager to see you?"

"Nicholas? Who in the world is Nicholas?" she practically screamed from her hospital bed. The name seemed familiar somehow as if this Nicholas might be an important person in her life. How she wished she could remember!

Seeing that her agitation was rising, the doctor spoke quietly to Lawrence. "Try not to give her too much information at once. It will only upset her."

Lawrence nodded.

"I'm sorry, Katerina, to have upset you. I just want you to come home with me... so I can keep you safe. I promise; nothing and no one will harm you."

Carly took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. To her delight, the nurse was taking out the IV. She winced a little as the needle slid out of her vein. She looked down as the nurse applied a bandage to the large, purplish bruise.

The nurse said she'd help Carly get dressed so Lawrence and the doctor left the room. In the hallway, Lawrence questioned the doctor. "When will she get her memory back?"

"It's hard to say...a few days maybe...perhaps weeks..."

Lawrence didn't know what to think or feel. Once Carly regained her memories, she might run from him again. He might lose her completely. He could not take the chance of living his life without the woman he loved. He didn't care what he had to do to keep her, but he would.

He knew he was responsible for her car wreck and so much more. Would she hate him once her memories returned? Would she ever love him as she once had?

One memory he hoped she'd never regain was that of Bo Brady. That man had been a thorn in his side for far too long. Carly must never remember him or she'd surely leave him.

"Is my wife ready to come home with me now?" Lawrence asked as the nurse emerged, pushing Carly in a wheelchair. The woman he loved looked so bruised, battered, and forlorn.

"I am as ready as I'll ever be," she said. "And STOP calling me your wife. I will never be your wife - I don't even know you."

"She certainly has spirit, doesn't she?" Lawrence joked to the nurse. "I wouldn't love her any other way."

She left the hospital with "her husband" in his limo. "You must be loaded or something. Do you live in a mansion?" Carly asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"The only reason I am going home with you is because I have nowhere else to go," she stated.

"All things will be right in time, Katerina," Lawrence said as he gently reached out and touched her hand.

Something remarkable happened the moment his flesh made contact with hers. Carly began to relax. Maybe she DID know him. His touch made her feel soothed and comforted. She found out she craved his touch... too much - maybe WAY too much.

Their eyes met and he could feel what she was feeling. "Your body remembers mine, Katerina. Deep inside, you know that you love me... that we belong together."

She glared at him and pulled away from him. "No, I hate you. The thought of you repulses me."

He didn't challenge her as he sat across from her in the limo, gazing into her remarkable, glittering blue eyes. She was alive and going home with him. In that moment, he could not ask for more.

~*~o~*~

Bo Brady's fiancee had been missing for several days. He was worried sick about her, but his search had only lead him to multiple dead endings. He ended up at the Cheat'n Heart and hurriedly gulped down a couple of drinks. Moments later, his best friend appeared, worried about him as he looked dishevelled and incredibly upset.

"You didn't find Carly?" Billie asked as she wrapped her arm around Bo.

"No, Billie. She's missing. She's been gone for days... and I don't know what happened to her," he said sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Bo," she said as she hugged him tighter, lending him her strength and her warmth.

She smelled so good as he pressed his face into her hair. He loved her hugs. In her arms, he always felt so secure.

"I went over to Larry Alamain's. He says he hasn't seen her either. He didn't look too upset. I know he's up to something. He's probably has her hidden somewhere... and I need her back, Billie. I need Carly."

"You love her so much, Bo, I know you do... but until we find some clues about her whereabouts, I think maybe you need to take your mind off it for just awhile. You have a little boy who needs you. Where's Shawn D.?"

"He's staying with my parents. I didn't want him to see me like this... and I didn't want him to know Carly is gone."

"Wherever she's is, I hope she is safe. But Bo, I hate to see you killing yourself like this... drowning your sorrows in a bottle. Why don't you come back to my place and I'll fix you something to eat? When you're feeling better, we can go get Shawn D. and spend some time with him. You need him now and he needs you."

"You're such a good friend," he said.

He kissed her cheek and her skin tingled. Why didn't he know it - why couldn't he see it? Billie was madly in love with him, but all he cared about was Carly, his missing girlfriend, the woman he said he was going to marry.

She took his hand in hers and lead him out of the bar. "We'll take my car," she said. "I think you should stay at my place tonight. Let me take care of you."

He agreed because he knew he was in a bad way and in need of a little TLC. "Lady, you're my best friend," he said as his lips pressed against hers for only a second.

Billie's heart stopped beating. She stared up into his luscious dark eyes...so lost. *Please notice me. I need you, Bo,* she whispered to him in her mind.

If only SHE had his heart the way that Carly did. If only he cared so deeply about HER. Being just his friend was heartbreaking at times. She needed him with every fiber of her being. She wished there was a way she could make him her own.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two  
_

When Lawrence arrived at the Alamain mansion, Ivan greeted him at the door. "Good evening, Sir, and hello again, Dr. Manning," Ivan said politely.

"Who the hell's this guy?" Carly asked Lawrence.

"He's my butler, Ivan Marais," Lawrence replied. "Ivan, I am afraid that Dr. Manning is suffering from temporary amnesia as a result of her car accident. Please fix up a room for her upstairs. She requires peace and privacy so she can get plenty of rest."

"Right away, Sir, but I think you should know, the police were here earlier, asking more questions."

"Questions about what?" Carly asked suspiciously. Exactly what had "her husband" been up to? Why were the police coming around, asking questions?

"My love, you mustn't get all stressed out again. Remember what the doctor said. I can handle everything, let me assure you," Lawrence said to her gently.

"Ivan, you and I can talk... AFTER Dr. Manning is settled."

"Yes, Sir," Ivan said as he headed out of the foyer to make arrangements for Carly's sleeping accommodations.

After the butler's exit, Lawrence turned to Carly and asked, "Would you like anything to eat before bed, my love?"

"No. It's late and I just need some sleep. I have a gruesome headache." She touched her forehead, wincing due to the pain and the fog that had clouded her brain. "I just want to go to bed and get some rest. It's been a really long day."

"Yes, I know it has been. Ivan will have your bedroom ready soon and then you..."

"And just where will you be sleeping? Because if you come anywhere near me, I'll..."

"I'll be just down the hall in the master bedroom. I thought, considering the delicate nature of this situation, you'd like some quiet and time to yourself before we..."

"I'm not sharing a bed with you... not now and not ever!" she cried out.

"Please, you must calm down," he coaxed as though he were trying desperately to shush her.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she exclaimed. "I am not entirely certain that you ARE my husband and even WHO I am, for that matter. For all I know, you could be lying to me about everything!"

"Stop raising your voice," he insisted. "You'll wake the entire household and that wouldn't be good."

"Why? What is it you're hiding?"

At that moment, they were interrupted when Ivan returned, announcing he had a bedroom prepared upstairs for Dr. Manning. "Come with me. I can take you to your room," the servant offered.

Carly looked over at Lawrence, hesitating for just a second. Was the servant safe? Was ANYONE safe? Why did she feel this frantic urgency that something was wrong - terribly and incredibly WRONG?

"It's okay, Katerina," Lawrence said to her gently. "Go upstairs with Ivan and get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

"Alright," she said with a sigh, following Ivan up the staircase toward one of the bedrooms.

After she was out of sight, a woman walked into the room. "Good lord, Lawrence. What in the world was all of that shouting?" asked Vivian. "I got Nicky to bed just about an hour ago. If he wakes up..."

"We can't have Carly seeing Nicholas. Not now. It's too soon and it would be too traumatic for her with her memory loss. I want you to go pack up yours and Nicky's things and go to Paris. Now... Tonight."

"You're joking?! It's passed Nicky's bedtime. He's sound asleep."

"Carly can't see him right now. She gets agitated... and if she sees we have a son, it might be too much for her. Please Vivian, don't argue. Just take Nicholas and go to Paris."

"But what about Ivan?"

"I need him here. As soon as Carly's better, I will send for you and Nicky."

"Alright, Lawrence. I will start packing, but Nicky's going to want to say goodbye to you. He's confused enough as it is."

"I will tell him goodbye right before you leave for the airport. Just hurry, Vivian. Get Nicholas out of this house before Carly sees him."

~*~o~*~

"Is Dr. Manning resting comfortably?" Lawrence asked Ivan when he came downstairs.

"I think so, Sir, but I have concerns. While you were away, the police came over, asking about Dr. Manning. They wanted to search the house and question Nicky."

"You didn't let them?" Lawrence asked in alarm.

"Well, of course not, but they did say they'll be back tomorrow... and with a search warrant."

"Dammit!" Lawrence cursed, knowing that now he'd have to take extreme measures. He didn't want Bo Brady sniffing around, finding Carly's location. "Ivan, Vivian and Nicky are headed to Paris tonight and tomorrow Dr. Manning and I will be going as well."

"You are going to Paris in the morning, Sir?" Ivan asked in surprise.

"Yes, see that my bags are packed and our passports are ready. Ohhh... and pack some clothing for Dr. Manning."

"But, Sir..."

"Don't argue with me, Ivan... just do as I say," Lawrence insisted. "I've got to get Dr. Manning out of Salem and far away from Bo Brady's watchful eye."

~*~o~*~

Bo felt a lot better after Billie made him a grilled cheese sandwich and some delicious tomato soup. He hadn't been eating well... not since Carly's odd disappearance. "I am going over the Alamain mansion tomorrow and I'm searching that creepy house from top to bottom. There's something there that will help me find Carly; I just know it," Bo proclaimed.

Billie was seated at the table across from Bo, watching as he was eating his soup. "I hope you find something," Billie said. "What I can't understand is how could Carly have left her little boy behind. I saw him at the mall yesterday with Vivian."

"Yeah, she loves Nicky so much. I don't see how she could have left Nicky or Shawn Douglas either for that matter. Larry just HAS to have something to do with it. He's been obsessed with her since... well, for ages..."

"You'll find her, Bo. I know you'll find her... but for now, you have to stop worrying. It's bad for you. Too much stress can take days... even years off your life. Why don't you go take a nice hot shower... and then I'll give you a massage," Billie suggested.

"But I have nothing clean to wear after a shower."

"My brother Austin leaves his stuff over here all the time. In fact, I always do his laundry for him. There's some sweats and a t-shirt in the hall closet."

"Thanks, Billie," said Bo as he had just finished his meal. He stood up and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. She was really taking care of him. He was glad he had agreed to go with her back to her place. "I'll go take that shower now."

"That's great, Bo," she said. It was apparent that he hadn't trimmed his beard or showered much since Carly had gone missing. "Help yourself to anything you might need."

"I will," he responded as he headed down the hallway toward the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Billie heard the shower running. Imagining Bo in the hot and steamy shower, soaping his magnificent body made Billie half crazy with lust. And after he came out, she was going to give him a massage. What a dream come true! She couldn't wait to put her hands all over his luscious flesh.

~*~o~*~

Carly awakened in the middle of the night, frozen with fear. She'd had a dream... a terrible, awful dream. Her heart was beating so fiercely that it nearly pounded right out of her chest.

Tears streaked her cheeks as she sat up in bed. A soft light came on and Lawrence appeared at her side. "Katerina, I heard you cry out," he said with tenderness as he knelt at her bedside. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright. I had this dream..."

"What was it?"

"It was you. I was dreaming about you..." she said as she looked at him.

"What happened?" he asked, almost afraid to ask.

"I needed you... and you weren't there. I was looking for you everywhere."

She started crying, softly sobbing. He leaned in closer, helping her to lie down as he tucked the covers around her. "It was all just a dream. I am here... and I'd _never_ leave you. I love you, Katerina."

"Don't say that. Don't you EVER say that," she said, her words full of sudden animosity.

"But it's true. I LOVE you... and I am going to keep you safe and protect you," he swore. "Tomorrow we are going on a trip."

"A trip?" she said, her eyes widening. "Where? What sort of a trip?"

"We are going to Paris," he announced.

"No... no! I don't want to go to Paris... I need to-.."

"You need to what?" he asked.

*Escape you,* she almost said as those were the first words that had popped into her head. Strongly, she knew she belonged somewhere else and possibly TO someone else, but unfortunately, she couldn't recover her memories and had no idea why she was thinking those particular thoughts.

"Are you really my husband?"

"Really and truly," he said as he lightly caressed her hand. "We belong together, Katerina. You'll come to know it in time."

At his touch, her pulse quickened. She had the urge to pull him into bed with her, despite the mixed signals that were floating through her brain. "Let me sleep," she insisted, pulling her hand away and turning over on her side away from him.

"Alright then, get some rest. We are about to have an eventful morning."

~*~o~*~

Bo's dark hair was damp and his skin was dotted with beads of moisture as he emerged from Billie's bathroom, wearing a t-shirt and sweats that belonged to Austin. Billie felt her mouth begin to water as he stepped back into the room.

"Thanks for the shower, Lady. I really needed that."

Billie smiled, then lightly bit her lower lip. "How about a massage?" she offered.

"My muscles are so tense. Boy, do I ever need a massage," Bo agreed.

"Then go lie down on my bed," Billie suggested.

She about lost it when she followed Bo into her room and saw him lying across her bed. Bo Brady was IN her bed. She applied some light scented oil to her hands, then she lay her palms upon the firm flesh of Bo's broad back. She began to gently massage the oil into his stiff, aching muscles.

"Ohhh God, Billie, that feel sooo damn good," he said in a groan.

She sucked in her breath, rubbing out the tight knots and pressing down against his tense pressure points. He was practically purring, but then he went completely silent. Billie realized that he had fallen asleep. Her tender touch had relaxed him so much as he'd been exhausted.

Curling up next to him, Billie pulled a blanket over them both. She was going to sleep in bed next to Bo Brady tonight. Where else would she sleep... the lumpy couch? She'd enjoy every second of lying next to the most handsome guy in Salem. With a smile on her lips, Billie too drifted off into dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

When Carly woke up to the morning light, she did her best to come to terms with her situation. Her memory was completely gone. A man who was a stranger to her claimed to be her husband and despite her misgivings and mistrust of him, she had feelings for him she just couldn't deny. Who in the world WAS he? And who was SHE for that matter? What was he hiding? It was all too much! She wanted to cry, but instead she forced herself to get up to face the day. She didn't have a chance to explore the mansion in search of answers, because Lawrence arrived with a tray of food and a change of clothes for her.

"I brought you some breakfast and a warm change of clothes," Lawrence spoke. "It's snowing outside...and I am afraid we don't have a lot of time before our plane takes off..."

"I am not going anywhere with you," Carly said as she was picking at her food.

"You don't have a choice," he said firmly. "We are going to Paris."

She wanted to challenge him. Just because he _said_ he was her husband and presented the documents at the hospital as proof, did that make it true? What if he was lying?! She flashed him a glare, but deep down, she knew she had nowhere else to go. Her life was little more than a blank slate.

"Finish your breakfast, have a quick shower, then prepare for our trip. Ivan has all our bags packed."

"Of course he does."

"Carly, don't make this hard for me."

"I thought you called me Katerina."

"I do, but sometimes..." His voice trailed off and she could see pain shining in his eyes. What had caused that incredible look of pain? It reminded her of her dream the night before when she had been searching for him and could not find him. What could that dream possibly mean? What would she discover when her memory returned? She knew he was keeping something from her - something vital and HUGE.

"I have a feeling you're lying to me. You're not being entirely honest and I know it. What secrets are you keeping from me?"

"The doctor said I shouldn't spring everything on you at once. It will only upset you. I promise, all answers will come to you in time. Let's just worry about today. I have some last minute preparations I need to take care of before we leave for the airport," Lawrence stated before he left the room.

Carly ran her fork through her scrambled eggs and nibbled on a piece of bacon. She then pushed her tray aside. A warm shower sounded so nice. She headed off toward the bathroom with the change of clothes.

A few minutes later, she emerged from the steamy shower. She got dressed and attempted to tame her long dark hair. It was slightly wavy as she ran a brush through the thick mass. *I am beautiful,* she thought to herself as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. It was so difficult to see the stranger that stared back at her. WHO was she?!

After she was reasonably ready for her day, Lawrence returned. He looked at her, taking in her breathtaking beauty. After all these years, she could still make his heart skip a beat. He loved her like no other. She had always been the one for him.

"Katerina, we have to hurry. The jet is fueled up and my vehicle is waiting for us right outside."

"Why are you whisking me off to Paris?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Because I love you and I only want what is best for you."

"Do you really?"

She gave him a challenging look and he could only stare back just as determined. "I love you," he repeated.

With reluctance, she allowed him to lead her from the bedroom. Was she going to her doom? Would this man who claimed to be her husband hurt her? Exactly what did he have in store for her?

Snow was falling swiftly as they stepped outside of the mansion. The chilling wind whipped at Carly's hair. Even with her thick coat, the cold air permeated her flesh. She hurried into Lawrence's warm car. "Why aren't we taking the limo?" she asked as he stepped behind the wheel.

"This will be less conspicuous."

"Then you are hiding something? I _knew_ it."

He tried to concentrate on his driving. The roads were packed with snow and ice. It was one of the worst days of winter and even as she attempted to argue with him, he ignored her. He had an extremely bad feeling about this day. Somehow he knew it would NOT go as planned.

~*~o~*~

Bo awakened, staring into Billie Reed's dark-brown eyes. He tensed as he immediately sensed that it was late and he had overslept. "Bo, everything's okay," she said with a soothing caress against his bicep.

He realized then that he had fallen asleep in Billie Reed's bed after she had given him a massage. They were curled up together quite cozy under a blanket. "Billie, I have to go," he said in alarm. "I need to get down to the station... to get the search warrant for Larry's mansion. I have to find Carly."

"I am sorry I let you sleep in, but you were so relaxed and you needed your rest," Billie said. "You've been working much too hard; trying to find Carly. You needed sleep."

"Yeah, you're right... but I need Carly more." He stood up, looking slightly disoriented as he had just awakened from a deep slumber. He decided not to change as he searched for his leather jacket and his gun belt. He had a second uniform at the police station. He'd change into it later.

"Bo, please think about what I said...about Sean Douglas needing you. We could take him somewhere; do something fun with him, after you get back from searching the Alamain mansion for any sign of Carly. Your little boy needs you."

"I need him, too...and you, too, Billie. You're my best friend."

He bent down and kissed her softly. Her lips tingled as he pulled away, staring into her eyes. "Thanks for last night. Everything you did for me," he said. "I won't forget it."

"Good luck, Bo... as you look for Carly. I hope she's safe."

"Me, too, but if Larry's involved... is anyone _really_ safe? You know he's a rotten snake. You know all he does is hurt her and everyone else in Salem."

"He loves Nicky. I know that much."

"I need to question Nicky. He might know something about Carly. He may have seen something," Bo said as he put on his leather jacket. "I have to be going now. I'll call you later, Lady. Take care."

"You, too," she said as she gazed at him longingly.

~*~o~*~

When Lawrence arrived at the airport with Carly, he was given unfortunate news. "The pilot says it isn't safe to fly. Too much ice...and the visibility is almost zero..." said the copilot.

"DAMMIT!" Lawrence snapped. He glanced over at Carly who was standing next to him, shivering in her coat.

"I am sorry. This weather snuck up on us..."

Lawrence didn't say a word as he took Carly's arm and lead her back to the car. Once they were huddled inside it's warm interior, Lawrence said, "Okay... change of plans... we are going ...to- to... We are going on a long drive."

"Are you _crazy_? Did you not hear the copilot? It isn't safe. Ice, snow, freezing temperatures!"

"Katerina, we have no choice!" he said firmly. "Trust me on this."

"I don't trust you AT ALL. _Where_ are we going?" she asked as he drove away from the airport. "What the hell are you running from?"

Lawrence looked away from the road for just a second to see the wild look of fear and distrust in her gorgeous blue eyes. "I am doing what I must... what _has_ to be done!" he stated. "I know you don't understand, but I love you... and I won't lose you again... NOT EVER!"

~*~o~*~

Bo hurried to the Alamain mansion with a search warrant in his hands. He rang the doorbell and moments later, Ivan Marais answered. "Can I help you, Officer Brady?" Ivan asked.

"I am here with a search warrant," Bo said as he pushed his way inside. "I am going to search every room of this house...even the dungeon... and if there's any trace of Carly, your employer will be locked away for kidnapping. Where IS Larry by the way?"

"He, Madame, and Master Nicholas have gone away on a trip."

"A TRIP!" Bo exclaimed. He was just sure that Lawrence had escaped with Carly and he had her stashed away somewhere. Bo commanded his officers to comb through every inch of the mansion as Ivan looked over the search warrant.

It took two hours, but nothing was found that could possibly link the Alamains to Carly. "So you have covered your tracks well. I have to give you credit, Ivan. I'm headed to the airport next. If Carly's there with Larry, I am going to arrest him on the spot," Bo said in a growl.

Ivan was quivering in fear as Bo Brady and his officers left the mansion. He knew it was a huge stretch that everything of Carly's had been removed from the premises. It hadn't been easy, but thankfully, he had done his duty to his employers. Now he just had to sit and wait from word from Mr. Alamain. With the weather worsening outside, it was unlikely that the plane had taken off as planned.

When Bo arrived at the airport a little while later, he received news that Lawrence Alamain had attempted to take a jet to Paris but due to the winter weather, he had been forced to abandon his plan. "Where did he go...and did he have anyone with him?" Bo urgently questioned the pilot and the copilot.

"I am sorry, but we have no further information," said the pilot as they were both fiercely loyal to their employer, Mr. Alamain.

"Of course not," Bo said with an angry sigh.

Bo knew that Lawrence couldn't have gone far and he probably had Carly with him. As the snow fell heavily on his windshield, the wipers struggled to keep up. Bo called Billie on his cellphone as he drove away from the airport. "Hey, Billie. I need your help."

"Sure, Bo, whatever you need," she said, always eager to be of assistance.


End file.
